1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage networks and, more specifically, to a network device that tracks locations of an object before and after replication on a back-end, while maintaining transparency for a client on the front-end by using persistent file handles to access the objects.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer network, NAS (Network Attached Storage) file servers connected directly to the network provide an inexpensive and easily configurable solution for a storage network. These NAS file servers are self-sufficient because they contain file systems that allow interoperability with clients running any operating system and communication using open protocols. For example, a Unix-based client can use the NFS (Network File System) protocol by Sun Microsystems, Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif. and a Windows-based client can use CIFS (Common Internet File System) by Microsoft Corp. of Redmond, Wash. to access files on a NAS file server. However, the operating system does not affect communication between the client and file server. Thus, NAS file servers provide true universal file access.
By contrast, more expensive and powerful SAN (Storage Area Network) file servers use resources connected by Fibre Channel on a back-end, or dedicated network. Additionally, a SAN file system is part of the operating system or an application running on the client. Different operating systems may require additional copies of each file to be stored on the storage network to ensure compatibility. Communication between file servers on a SAN use proprietary protocols and thus are typically provided by a common vendor. As a result, NAS file servers are preferred when price and ease of use are major considerations. However, the benefits of NAS storage networks over SAN storage networks also have drawbacks.
One drawback with NAS file servers is that there is no centralized control. When NAS file servers are either added or removed from the storage network, each client must mount or unmount the associated storage resources as appropriate. This is particularly inefficient when there are changes in hardware, but not in the particular files available on the network, such as when a failing NAS file server is swapped out for an identically configured back-up NAS file server.
A related drawback is that a client must be reconfigured each time a file is relocated within the storage network, such as during file migration or file replication. To access objects, the client generates a NAS file handle from a mounted directory. The NAS file handle identifies a physical location of the object on the storage network. To request that the NAS file server perform an operation on the object (e.g., create, delete, etc.), the client sends a NAS request directly to the NAS file server with the NAS file handle. But when the file is relocated to a different NAS file server, subsequent requests for access to the object require a new look-up in an updated directory to generate a new NAS file handle for the new location.
An additional drawback is that NAS file servers are inaccessible during large data transfer operations such as file migrations and replications. These data transfers typically occur during non-business hours to reduce consequential downtime. However, ever-larger storage capacities increase the amount of time necessary for data transfers. Additionally, many enterprises and applications have a need for data that is always available.
Therefore, what is needed is a network device to provide transparency for clients of decentralized file servers such as NAS file servers. Furthermore, there is a need for the network device to maintain transparency through file replications by managing new locations of replicated files, and tracking their availability. Moreover, there is a need for the network device to provide access to data during file replication.